Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes is the sequel to Kids' WB: Heroes to Life. Plot TBA... Playable characters Along with the characters of the last game, there are 70 new playable characters (not including variants), with 7 new ones for each element. Like in the last game, ten of the characters (one from each element) have smaller versions of themselves. This time, there are 5 smaller versions of the new characters and 5 smaller versions of the returning characters. Magic Returning: *Spyro (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) **Dark Spyro *Saturn Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Sophia Winterford (Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Déjà Vu (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Tony Jones (Magi-Nation) *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Blythe (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) *Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) New: *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Splat (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) **Witch Sailor Moon *Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Earth Returning: *Yoshi (The Adventures of Yoshi) **Blue Yoshi *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Knuckles (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) **Super Knuckles (New Variant) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Armadillomon (Digimon Adventure 02) *ExVeemon (Digimon Adventure 02) *Fist Bump (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Terrafin (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Flashwing (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Rex (Animal Mechanicals) New: *Smash Hit (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Terra (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Piper (Storm Hawks) *Bash (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Wallop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Feather (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Tail Terrier (Krypto the Superdog) Tech Returning: *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Cyborg (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **Agent Jimmy *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *Spin (RollBots) *Cubix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Drixenol (Ozzy & Drix) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Marty (Eon Kid) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) New: *Panda (Animal Mechanicals) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Mega Man (Mega Man: Card Legends) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Manga Charge (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Merry Manga Charge *Mega Man.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Fire Returning: *Charizard (Pokémon) *Emboar (Pokémon) *Birdo (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Victini (Pokémon) *Blaziken (Pokémon) *Hot Dog (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Molten Hot Dog *Gulimon (Digimon Tamers) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Trail Blazer (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Inferape (Pokémon) *Greymon (Digimon Adventure) *Fryno (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Typloshion (Pokémon) *Spitfire (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) New: *Sunburn (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Delplox (Pokémon) Water Returning: *Vector (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Osmosis Jones (Ozzy & Drix) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Dewitt (Will & Dewitt) *Flip Wreck (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Koopa (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Echo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) **Pirate SpongeBob *Gill Grunt (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Big the Cat (Sonic X) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Coconut Fred (Cocount Fred's Fruit Salad Island) *Zap (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) New: *Greninja (Pokémon) *Snap Shot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Dive-Clops (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) Air Returning: *Sonic (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) **Super Sonic (Sonic X) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blades (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Finn (Storm Hawks) *Jet-Vac (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Scratch (The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Charmy Bee (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) *Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Robin (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showndown) *Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Stormblade (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai) New: *Sasquatch (Animal Mechanicals) **Bouncing Eggy Sasquatch *Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) *Whirlwind (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Warnado (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Krillin (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai) Life Returning: *Beast Boy (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Snivy (Pokémon) *High Five (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) *The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Espio (The Adventures of Team Chaotix/Sonic X) **Ninja Espio *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts) *Edyn (Magi-Nation) *Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Stealth Elf (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Food Fight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) New: *Spot (The Good Dinosaur Show) *Sceptile (Pokémon) *Chesnaught (Pokémon) *Tree Rex (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Shroomboom (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Turtwig (Pokémon) **New Year's Turtwig Undead Returning: *Shadow (Sonic X) *Rouge (Sonic X) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Tom (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Stork (Storm Hawks) *Junko (Storm Hawks) *Roller Brawl (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cynder (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Skeletal Cynder *Phantom Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Ezekiel Zick (Monster Allergy) *Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) *Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Hunter Steele (Spider Riders) *Alex O'Connell (The Mummy: The Animated Series) New: *Shareena Wickett (Detention) *Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016)) *Chop Chop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) Light Returning: *Spotlight (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Starfire (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Rikochet (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Tom Majors (Chaotic) *Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) **Jade Shoutmon New: *Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amy Rose (Sonic X) **St. Patrick's Amy *Macro Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil) *Cream (Sonic X/The Adventures of Team Chaotix) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Bunea Girl (¡Mucha Lucha!) Dark Returning: *Raven (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Blackout (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) **Legendary Blackout *Strag (Magi-Nation) *Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Batman (The Batman) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) *Bull Dog (Krypto the Superdog) New: *Nightfall (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) Smaller versions Returning: *Spry (Magic) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands/The Mis-Adventures of High Five) *Baby Yoshi (Earth) (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Classic Tails (Tech) (Sonic X) *Tepig (Fire) (Pokémon) *Gill Runt (Water) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Young Goku (Air) (Dragon Ball GT) *Down Low (Life) (The Mis-Adventures of High Five/Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Cyndi (Undead) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Spotlittle (Light) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Bull Pup (Dark) (Krypto the Superdog) New: *Mini Blythe (Magic) (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Veemon (Earth) (Digimon Adventure 02) *Drobit (Tech) (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *Fennakin (Fire) (Pokémon) Non-playable characters Allies *Island Owl *King K. Rool *Yoshis *Mabu *Cerebus *Princess Celestia *Mr. Krabs *Master Gonk Guan *Cerebix *Captain Black *Prof. Oak *Wade *Gizmo *Hugo Packs Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes/List of Waves/Packages Catchphrases Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes/List of Catchphrases Gameplay Heroic Challenges This time, Hugo is the one who offers Heroic Challenges. Trivia *The fact that Prof. Oak appears as a non-playable character hints that Ash Ketchum might appear in a later game. Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 2: Return of the Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Activision Category:Toys to Life Category:Sega Category:3D Platformers Category:RPG Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Gravity Falls Category:Sonic the Hedgehog